For Fruits Basket
by Lily Miichelle123
Summary: Summary: An OVA fanfic for the famous anime series, Fruits Basket that I really love and I think that show is totally awesome! But anyways, Tohru receives a letter from Kagura that she and the others are invited to go to the Sohma royal ball. How will thi
1. Chapter 1

** For Fruits Basket**

By: Lily Miichelle123

**Summary: An OVA fanfic for the famous anime series, Fruits Basket that I really love and I think that show is totally awesome! But anyways, Tohru receives a letter from Kagura that she and the others are invited to go to the Sohma royal ball. How will this all end? TohruxKyo fanfic! Stay tuned.**

**Okay! Hi there readers! This is my second fanfic and this fanfic is a tribute to one of my favorite JPOP singers, Ritsuko Okazaki who died in 2004. I loved how she sang sobs. But, I am going to add her in the story and except she is alive. So please enjoy this! Thank you!**

It was a beautiful and lovely morning in the Sohma house as the clear spring breeze blew calmly throughout the trees. Suddenly, the calmness died down as an orange haired young man shouted loudly at a grey haired young man in the Sohma house.

"Hey Rat boy! Where are my shoes?!" Kyo shouted angrily.

"How am I supposed to know?" Yuki calmly spoke.

"I don't know! I can't find my shoes anywhere! D*****! Where are they?" Kyo angrily left the room.

"Sigh…why can't he stop shouting for once?" Shigure sat down, blowing the steam of his tea.

Suddenly, Tohru walked into the room with a large tray of delicious breakfast. Scrambled eggs, Rice and fish.

"Here you are Yuki, Shigure and Kyo- wait a minute where is Kyo?" Tohru asked as she set the table.

"The stupid cat is finding his shoes for school, he can't find them." Yuki said as he picked up his chopsticks.

"I see. Wait a minute! I remember seeing his shoes around!" Tohru pointed upward.

"Where?! Where did you see them?" Kyo slid midway in the hallway.

"Uh…. Uh…. they…. are…. outside" Tohru shook surprised.

"Kay! Thanks!" Kyo ran out the door.

"What's his problem? Why does he want his shoes so bad?" Yuki asked confused.

"Hmmm…. I'm not sure. Unless Kagura is coming even though I didn't get a call from her." Shigure replied.

Suddenly, a loud scream shocked the others, which made everyone get up and run towards the screaming.

"Kyo! My darling! I am so glad you're here! I was worried that I wouldn't make it in time to give you something!" Kagura hugged Kyo tightly.

"W-Will ya knock it off already! I don't care whatcha got, okay? I don't want it!" Kyo shouted.

Angry sparks formed in Kagura's eyes and suddenly, she had Kyo by his shirt swinging him rapidly around over and over again until he fell onto his knees with dizzy eyes.

"Oh Man…. why is everything spinning?" Kyo fell down.

"Kyo, honey! Are you alright?" Kagura sobbed.

As she wrinkled Kyo's collar nearly choking him out, Tohru broke the nonsense with a simple sentence.

"Uh…Hello Kagura, everything alright?" Kagura turned around to see Tohru, Yuki and Shigure all standing there staring at her.

"Tohru! I am sorry for all the ruckus, I came here to give you all something!" Kagura bowed apologizing.

"It's okay, what was it?" Tohru smiled.

"Oh right! Here!" Kagura handed a beautifully wrapped letter with a pink ribbon below the name "Sohma" on the edge of the letter.

"What is this?" Tohru looked up from Kagura.

"It's an invitation to the Sohma Royal Ball!" Kagura cheerfully stated.

"Sohma…"

"Royal…"

"Ball?" Tohru questioned slowly.

"Yes! The Sohma's holds this ball every few years as a celebration in May! It's gonna be really big and all the members of the Sohma family are invited!" Kagura stated happily.

"But, I'm not a member of the Sohma family, so why am I invited?" Tohru sighed.

"Because! We thought that it would be fun to invite you!" Kagura shouted.

"We? Who else wanted to invite me?" Tohru asked.

"Akito, Hatori, Momiji, Hatsuharu and me of course! And you three are also invited!" Kagura shouted happily.

"Really?" Tohru wondered. "I'm so glad, Akito really did accept me." Tohru smiled.

"Of course were invited, stupid pig! We are members of the Sohma family! Are you that dens- Ahhhh!" Kagura suddenly put Kyo into a headlock.

"Okay! Ow! That hurts! Let go of me!" Kyo shouted. All Tohru and the others could do was laugh.

"Well, I'd better go now, please take care Tohru, Yuki, Shigure, Kyo. I'll see you later!" Kagura smiled. Shortly afterwards, she ran off with the small sound of her shoes silently hitting the ground.

"By the way, Kyo how did you know Kagura was coming?" Tohru turned and asked.

"I'm not sure, I guess it's a cat thing or somethin'." Kyo muttered.

"Ah! What time is it?!" Tohru shouted.

All heads turned to look at the clock saying "8:15 AM".

"Ah! We're gonna be late!" Tohru shouted.

"Well, we have no time to lose." Yuki ran.

"Yuki! You don't even have your shoes on!" Tohru panicked.

Yuki suddenly looked down, his face turned red and moved quickly into the house.

Kyo was the first out as he jumped off the roof, back flipped over the gate and ran off to school as fast as he could.

Yuki ran quickly as well while Tohru fixed her hair and ran off to school.

"Geez, it's only 7:15, maybe Yuki must have set the clock all wrong again." Shigure sighed.

**Okay so this is the end of Chapter 1. Please tell me what you thought of it! I wanted to add a lot of comic relief in this chapter and in my next one because I wanted to make you all laugh LOL! But anyways, I also added that Yuki is becoming a little clumsier even to the point of setting the wrong time. But, please, please, please! Tell me what you thought of this one! I hope you all enjoyed and I'll put Chapter 2 soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**For Fruits Basket**

By: Lily Miichelle123

**Summary: An OVA fanfic for the famous anime series, Fruits Basket that I really love and I think that show is totally awesome! But anyways, Tohru receives a letter from Kagura that she and the others are invited to go to the Sohma royal ball. How will this all end? TohruxKyo fanfic! Stay tuned.**

**Okay! Hi there readers! This is my second fanfic and this fanfic is a tribute to one of my favorite JPOP singers, Ritsuko Okazaki who died in 2004. I loved how she sang sobs. But, I am going to add her in the story and except she is alive. So please enjoy this! Thank you!**

The three friends ran quicker and quicker until they reached the school. They huffed and wheezed over and over until they reached their classroom.

"O…Okay…we made it!" Tohru wheezed.

"Yeah…we did, didn't we?" Kyo added.

"Yes, we're right on time too." Yuki coughed.

Tohru slid open the door and all three of them expected to see a classroom full of classmates and their teacher; however they didn't.

The room was completely empty and no one else was in sight except for the three friends standing in the doorway.

"Kyo? Yuki? What time is it, really?" Tohru turned slowly.

Kyo looked up and saw the clock. His face quickly changed and soon an angry popped vein developed.

"Who set the clock in the house?" Kyo's teeth started to grind.

"I did." Yuki responded blankly.

(Ding) "…"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS? YOU SET THE TIME WRONG!?" Kyo shouted.

"Kyo, please calm down." Tohru sighed.

"NO! I AIN'T GONNA CALM DOWN BECAUSE THE D*** RAT IS SO D*** CLUMSY!" Kyo screamed.

"HE CAN'T DO A D*** THING!" Yuki soon walked away, apologizing with weird lines coming from him.

"Yuki? Come back, please?" Tohru looked sadly.

"I'm sorry Ms. Honda, I just…I'm sorry, I really am." Yuki replied sadly.

"It's fine, at least we're here earlier than we usually are!" Tohru stated cheerfully.

"Yeah, but I wanted to sleep longer, thanks to your clumsiness." Kyo muttered.

"Will you stop all your pathetic whining? I said I was sorry. It's a real pain." Yuki stated annoyed.

"Shut it Rat Boy! It's your D*** fault that I'm still tired!" Kyo yelled.

"No, it isn't, it's your own fault." Yuki replied.

"No it's not!" Kyo shouted.

Before the two could bicker any further, Tohru butted in.

"Hey, don't you think the Royal Ball will be okay?" Tohru interrupted.

Kyo and Yuki stopped glaring at each other and looked at her.

"I mean like, I want to go, but I don't know. Should I?" Tohru looked away, sadly.

"Don't worry about Akito, I'll…I'll protect you." Kyo scratched lightly at his face.

"Huh?" Tohru blushed.

"I mean, like in case if he should try anything funny, I'll protect you from him.'' Kyo blushed.

"Thank you Kyo!" Tohru smiled.

After class that morning, the three friends met up with Arisa Uotani and Saki Hanajima as they headed off for lunch.

"Hey guys, Hey Tohru! How's it going? Arisa happily asked.

"Hi Uo! We're doing well thank you! How are you both?" Tohru smiled.

"Hello Tohru, Hello Kyo and Yuki. How are you both today?" Saki asked.

"Hello Ms. Hanajima and Ms. Uotani, I am well thank you for asking." Yuki smiled.

"And you Kyo?" Arisa glared.

"…"

"Well, aren't you gonna answer? Tsk. Talk about being rude." Kyo was in a gaze, thinking about something.

"What's wrong with me? How come my heart is beating so fast whenever I'm around Tohru? This can't be 'that' right?" Kyo thought.

"Kyo?"

"I think I may be in…love, but I can't! Should I tell her how I feel?"

"Kyo~?"

"No! That's ridiculous! It can't be true!" Kyo shouted.

Suddenly, he noticed Yuki, Tohru, Arisa and Saki all staring at him while he held his head in his hands. A small breeze past them and he instantly broke the silence.

"Oh Saki, Arisa…. I didn't notice you there." Kyo sighed.

"WE WERE STANDING HERE THE WHOLE TIME!" Arisa shouted.

"We thought that you were just simply being rude, but it didn't seem like it anymore once we saw your face." Tohru stated worriedly.

"I'm sorry… I just…. got a lot on mind right now" Kyo blushed looking down.

"Kyo…" Tohru stared.

Later that day, Yuki, Kyo and Tohru returned back home and when they slid open the door to the Sohma house, they noticed a big box lying in front of the entrance. Tohru took off her shoes and gently placed on white slippers.

"What's this?" Tohru looked at the box.

"I don't know, maybe it's a box of fish or somethin'." Kyo replied.

"What? Why would anyone send a box full of fish?" Yuki turned with sweat drops.

"I don't know! I'm just makin' a suggestion! I mean like I know there is no fish in that D*** box!" Kyo shouted.

"Even still, stupid cat. That still doesn't make sense." Yuki sighed.

"Stop callin' me stupid!" Kyo shouted.

"Yuki, Kyo look at this. It's a letter, I think it's from Kagura." Tohru picked up the letter.

"! Don't tell me she's in that box right?!" Kyo stared at the box, frightened.

"And what would you do if she were in there?" Yuki asked slyly.

"You know what I'd do! I'd take that D*** box and throw into the lake or heck the ocean if I had to!" Kyo shouted.

Kyo still looked at the box, heart pounding and face turning pale because he was so terrified of Kagura.

"I'm pretty sure she's not in there. Lemme take a look at the letter." Tohru opened the letter carefully and read aloud.

"Dear Tohru, Yuki and my beloved Kyo, I sent this box full of hand sewn clothing my mother made for you all. She said that there are tons of cute outfits for all of you and she said that she hopes that you like them! Thanks and see you at the ball tonight! Love, Kagura. P.S. Kyo you'd better show up or your dead meat!" Tohru and the others developed sweat drops on their heads.

"Fine, I'll go to the stupid ball. Hope she doesn't cling to me though." Kyo muttered as he slammed the door shut.

"I think it'll be fun Ms. Honda, you should come. You'll look lovely in whatever dress Kagura's mother sewn for you!" Yuki smiled.

"Thanks, Yuki." Tohru looked sadly at the letter because she worried that Akito might have not forgiven her.

The three friends looked through the box and chatted about what will happen; however Tohru still was very worried.

**Hi there readers! This is end of chapter 2! Please tell me what you think! : D I really hope I get some reviews, so please tell me! You can PM me or anything else you can think of, I don't care, just please tell me what you think, 'kay? Thanks! Hope you enjoyed and Chapter 3 will be out soon so stay tuned!**


End file.
